


Their own

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Freaking out Stiles, Lydia has a baby!, M/M, Slight Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: Stiles freaks out, Derek comes home and they talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, it's my little version of fluff.

It’s supposed to be a day at the park, a date. Nice outing, with some snacks and talking.

Stiles has a blanket packed, but for some reason, he’s still at his apartment and it’s five minutes past the scheduled time.

His phone rings, but he’s just sitting there, numb.

He knows he shouldn’t be.

He knows he should be on the phone with Derek, explaining why their date must be rescheduled and he should be in a car, on his way to the hospital.

Allison sounded so happy on the phone. He should be too.

In fact, instead of wasting time here, he should be at a gift store, getting balloons and a Hallmark card.

 

_ Congratulations on the girl! _

He’s just. Well, it’s stupid really. He shouldn’t even be thinking about it. But-

It’s just…he used to fantasize about a little baby girl Martin- he always knew that in the alternative reality where he got Lydia, he’d never do anything but take her name. Lydia Martin would certainly never change hers.

Don’t get him wrong, he not still dreaming about having a baby girl Martin of his own.

It’s been a long time since he fantasized about having Lydia Martins babies and Aiden is actually proving himself quite right for the job; shown especially by the fact that he somehow managed to talk her into taking 9 months out of her life to spawn a child.

No, his problem right now is that he knows he likes children. He loves them. He knows he’s going to be excited when he gets to the hospital.

He also knows, that he’s been dreaming about having kids for about five years now.

It’s just…him and Derek have been dating for the last three years and while things are going good, they just don’t talk about family. It’s the only thing they avoid. They’ve shared their history, but they seem to have an unspoken agreement not to talk about kids.

He’s still sitting there when his front door is unlocked and someone rushes in.

“Allison called, told me the good news, so I guessed our date was cancelled. Would’ve thought you were on your way to the hospital by now.” Derek sounds excited- happy, joking. All the things Stiles should be right now. He doesn’t seem to share Stiles’ weird train of thought.

Stiles tries to shake it off, stand up and go with Derek to the hospital.

It’s not until the words rush out of his mouth that he realizes that’s not what he does. “Do you want to have a baby with me?”

Derek just stands in silence for a minute.

Stiles doesn’t blame him. He hasn’t sprung a question like this on Derek for years. He knows what spooks Derek by now. He knows that he needs to coax him into a conversation sometimes. This is the opposite of everything he tries to do usually.

“I do,” Derek says finally,  _ suddenly _ , and Stiles can’t decide because he looked up so fast he twisted himself off the couch and now he’s on the floor.

Derek is by his side in a second, drawing pain from his head and hips and Stiles just blinks up at him, looking him in the eye and he just finds open honesty there.

“You want to?” He asks again, because this is big.

Derek just helps him stand up, cups his jaw and whispers, “I’d be honoured to raise cubs with you Stiles. Right now, though, we should get over to Lydia so she doesn’t kill us,” before kissing him tenderly.

Stiles just stands there a little shell shocked, before finally,  _ finally,  _ he feels happy and excited because holy cow, Lydia just had a  _ baby _ ! 

 

He whirls around to where Derek is coming out of their bedroom, changing out of his work clothes and smiles wide. “We have got to stop at that bakery, get some muffins for everybody and then at that place we saw the other day for a balloon!”

He’s too busy grabbing his jacket and wallet that he doesn’t see Derek shaking his head softly and smiling. He only notices that Derek holds his hand during the drive and holds all the things they buy.

 

Stiles also gets the little girl a little wolf teddy, sitting and howling, and what he does see, is how it makes Derek’s eyes glisten and he makes a memo to buy a similar one for their own.

 

_ Their own. _


End file.
